


The Men's Room

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-12
Updated: 1999-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek have sex in a men's room of a restaurant.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder, Fox Mulder/Other(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	The Men's Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Series/Sequel: Same universe as ""Bells are Ringing."" Author's Notes: This is my first ever completed fiction. Weird, Krycek has two arms. Don't look for anything deep in this, it's complete smut. The X-Files slash writers taught me everything I know about sex, blame them :) A big thanks goes to the lovely Amanda who beta'd for me. Any mistakes are completely mine. I would love feedback, please send me feedback.

  
**The Men's Room  
by Sonja Blue**

  
Mulder arrived 20 minutes late, he dumped his trench coat on his side of the booth and then dumping the files on the table, saying, "I know I'm late" in response to Scully's glare. "Why don't you order with out me, I have to visit the men's room." Before Scully could even open her mouth to reply he was gone. 

* * *

Relief. Nothing worse than being stuck in afternoon peak traffic after drinking three cans of ice tea. Mulder was about to tuck himself back in, when he felt something hard jabbing him below his shoulder blades. "Don't move an inch... No! not even to put yourself back together." A low and gravely voice said behind him. 

"Good. Now I'm going to give you a set of instructions, that you are going to follow explicitly. Do you understand?" the voice continued, another jab in the back to remind Mulder that the other man has a gun. "Don't move your head! Do not even try to look back. I said do you understand?" 

"God dammit, yes! You're the man with the gun." said Mulder. "What do you want? My money? My wallets in the left pocket of my trousers. Just take it and go." 

Silence. Mulder started to turn his head around. Only to get whacked on the back of the head by the other man's flat palm. 

"I said to keep your head forward," said the man with the gravely voice. "I don't want your money Agent Mulder." The man was closer, Mulder could feel the warm breeze of breath behind his ear as the other man spoke. 

"Then what—." 

"Shut up. Listen to my instructions and follow them." The voice was moving as the other man backed away a few steps. "Walk over to the sink and use your own handcuffs to cuff both your hands to the pipes above the faucet. Leave your trousers undone, Agent Mulder." Mulder reached for his cuffs, right next to where he keeps his gun. The other man chuckled in response to Mulder's profanity at discovering that his gun holster was empty. Mulder started to feel dread and undignified too as his trousers started to slip down on there own, as he made his way to the sink. He cuffed himself to the pipes. He was now completely in the other man's power. 

Mulder could now feel the presence of the other man much closer, he could feel and hear the warm breath on the back of his neck, it sent a shiver down his spine. Mulder also felt cool air on his exposed lower back. He was slightly bent over the sink, clutching onto the pipes to keep his balance and to stop the cuffs from chaffing his wrists. "This position becomes you Mulder." said the voice, still low, gravely and... sexy. 

Despite his powerlessness a slow combination of desire and fear curled in his belly, spreading outwards and downwards, shooting tendrils of warmth and need to his groin. With a grip of steel the other man clutched Mulder's hip bones, his fingers inching under the cloth of his trousers. Warm fingers, that moved around to his front and started to stroke his stomach then upwards towards his nipples. Light soothing strokes under his shirt. "You have nice skin, Mulder. Warm." The dark voice was just a murmur. "You're so silent now. Cat got ya tongue?" 

"No, just the rat." said Mulder, his voice hitting a high note as the other man pinched a nipple hard. 

"Ha ha... I haven't got your tongue yet, " said the man, the emphasis on the word 'yet' making it a promise. Mulder felt lips at the nape of his neck, a trail of kisses moving up to his ear, nuzzling. Mulder jerked when he felt a sudden strong, wet and vacuum like sucking on his earlobe. All the nerves in Mulder's body zinging. "Mmm... you like that huh." The man mumbled around the earlobe in his mouth. Hands moved down to where Mulder was left exposed. More chuckling from the other man. "Yep, you liiike that." His hands moved away again, Mulder sighed in disappointment. 

The man hooked his fingers into Mulder's trousers and boxers, pushing them right down to his ankles. At some time the other man's clever fingers had undone all the buttons on Mulder's shirt, so now he was feeling the chill of the room with his chest and shoulders exposed by an askew shirt and having his pants down. Goose bumps raised on his naked bottom. Warm fingers on the side of his hips felt like flame as the other man stroked him. Mulder felt the bump of a denim clad hardness, he pushed his bare butt against the rough denim. 

Slap! The right side of Mulder's bottom stung from the shock of the slap. "Don't move." The dark voice was now a growl. Hands clutched his sides pushing his hips forward. His now painfully hard cock was pressed against the cold hardness of the porcelain sink. 

"You're hurting me!" His only fear now was that he was going to be left unsatisfied by this encounter. The other man's only response was to knead Mulder's buttocks, digging his fingers in hard. Then he felt the hands wander down between his legs, stroking at the top of his thighs. 

"Spread your legs a bit." said the dark smoky voice. Mulder willingly complied and moved his legs. 

He felt warm fingers stroking his puckered hole, which clenched in anticipation. Mulder felt the fingers move away from his ass, moving up, following his spinal column, then they were gone. Mulder gasped when he felt a finger at his ass, cold with slick lube. The slick was rubbed and massaged over the little hole, slowly starting to warm up. One lubed finger began to push its way into the tight opening, moving this way and that way, until the man in control of Mulder's responses was satisfied enough to add another finger. 

Mulder was now moaning indecipherable words and attempting to rub his hard cock against the sink. But the other man with one hand tightly clutching onto his hip was stopping him from having his cock touch anything to gain a little friction. "Keep still!" Mulder's captor barked. Mulder was relieved to hear the tension in the other man's voice, to know the other man was barely holding on by a tether of control himself. 

Three fingers were now sliding in and out, scraping his prostate with every stroke. "Please, please, please... now." Mulder moaned. A heavy sigh from the other man, then something said that could of been Russian. The fingers were removed only to be replaced by the thick mushroom head of the other man's cock. Slowly he entered Mulder with his cock. "Oh God! Stop taking your time and fuck me Alex!" Too slow for Mulder. He almost felt he could scream in frustration as the other man stilled. Mulder tried to push back with his ass, trying to impale himself. However the other man's steel grip on his hips kept him in control. 

"Now." said Alex Krycek and he plunged the rest of the way in, until his balls were flush against Mulder's ass. Then he moved out again, then in, pistoning in and out at his own rhythm. 

"More... " moaned Mulder. The other man, Krycek, then moved his hands to Mulder's front to grip his cock with both his hands. He pulled Mulder's long penis with both fists to the same rhythm as his thrusts, gaining speed as he got closer and closer. Now unrestrained Mulder's hips moved backward and met each of Krycek's thrusts. Then forward into Krycek's busy fists. 

Mulder looked at his own hands clutching the pipes, he blinked as white spots begun to appear in front of his eyes. Then all vision was gone as he felt white lightning curl outwards from his groin through all the nerve endings in his body. Mulder jerked as he felt the release of semen leave his body to dribble over Krycek's hands and spatter the sink. Krycek followed with his own climax as Mulder's ass squeezed the last essence out of him. Leaving them both a collapsed heap leaning against the sink, still breathing hard and gasping. 

Mulder unclenched the death grip he had on the pipes and felt all his weight and the still clothed man leaning on top of him fall on his wrists. "Ooow." 

"Yeah." Krycek said in a tone of pride and satisfaction. 

"My wrists, get off me Krycek and gets these damn cuffs off me. There cutting into me." 

"It was your idea to use the cuffs," said Krycek as he proceeded to remove the cuffs from Mulder. Mulder looked towards the door, realisation dawning that anybody could have walked in on them. Krycek smirked at Mulder's look of horror, understanding. "Relax Mulder, I locked the door, even added an 'out of order' sign." Mulder still looked horrified. "What?" said Krycek. 

"Oh God, Scully!" 

* * *

Scully moved the file she was perusing as the waitress arrived with her main course and also took away the now empty bread basket that had once contained delicious garlic bread. I hope Mulder did drown, Scully thought to herself, staring at her meal as if it could be murdered again. Just as she was beginning to eat her meal, Mulder finally made his appearance. Unfortunately not drowned. Damn. 

Scully did a double take at his appearance, his tie was askew, face flushed and his hair was slightly mussed. "Mulder? Are you all right." 

"I'm fi—no I'm not fine," said Mulder. Looking down at the booths seat where his trench coat was lying. There was no way he was going to be sitting on that hard seat. "Umm... Scully, I think it might of been something I ate at lunch today. I think I'll call it a night and go home." He grabbed his coat and started to back away. "I... I... I'll see you tomorrow Scully," and with that he was gone again. 

* * *

Date: 12th of July, 1999   
Fandom: The X-Files   
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek   
Catagory: PWP   
Rating: NC-17   
Feedback: [email removed]   
Other websites: <http://sonjablue.cjb.net>   
Disclaimers: Mulder and Krycek do not belong to me, but I want to keep them. Scully does not belong to me either, I'll be generous and let CC, 1013 and Fox keep her.   
Summary: Mulder and Krycek have sex in a men's room of a restaurant.   
Author's Notes: This is my first ever completed fiction. Weird, Krycek has two arms. Don't look for anything deep in this, it's complete smut. The X-Files slash writers taught me everything I know about sex, blame them :) A big thanks goes to the lovely Amanda who beta'd for me. Any mistakes are completely mine.   
---


End file.
